My Baby Girl
by anycsifan
Summary: This takes place after the episode in Alaska. Penelope needs some comforting, but not for the reason you might think.


**I do not own Criminal Minds, Ouran High School Host Club, or James Bond. If I did own CM, this very well would have happened.**

My Baby Girl

As the BAU team boarded the jet Derek was keeping a close watch on his baby girl Penelope Garcia. She hasn't been the same since having a man die in her arms. The whole team had noticed the change and were worried, but none so much as Derek, he knew he had to do something to cheer her up but it took him the whole ride back to Quantico to think of the very best way. Now he just had to execute the plan.

Derek waited until he had finished his paperwork, that way he knew Garcia would be at home.

Morgan said his goodbyes to the team and headed out to make sure his darling baby girl is okay.

Derek pulled up to the apartment complex where Garcia lived, the last time he was here the love of his life had just nearly been killed and then he was here to keep her safe, now he's making sure she knows he'd do it again.

Penelope was watching an anime when she heard a knock at her door. She paused the episode and answered the door.

"Hey hot stuff." Penelope said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey baby girl. Howya doin'?" Derek asked with an equally cheeky smile and a bit of concern.

"I'm fine, just watching anime." She told him simply.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you, just wanted to check on my baby girl."

"You're not disturbing me, come on in." She motioned for him to enter.

He walked passed her and looked at the room. "You changed a few things, I like it."

She remembered the last time Derek was in her apartment. "Yeah I have; thanks."

"So," he said cautiously, "what's your anime about?" Derek didn't know if he really wanted to know but also didn't want there to be an awkward silence.

"It's a comedic school life anime. It takes place at an academy and there's a host club. Well, a scholarship student is looking for a quiet place to study one day and happens upon them. She tries to escape but accidently breaks an 8 million yen vase. She is made to repay her debt by joining the club, first as there errand boy, and yes I do mean boy because only the V.P. has figured out that she's a girl, then after the get her cleaned up she becomes a host. The rest of the club does find/figure out that she's a girl by the end of the first episode. The rest of the series is about all of the weird things they do and go through together and the effect that the girl has on all of the boys." She tells him cheerfully.

"Wow, sounds cool. I could let you return to it if you like." Derek prayed she'd tell him to stay.

"No, please stay Derek. I'm actually glad you came." Penelope's eyes were down cast.

"What's wrong Garcia?" He saw how upset she was.

"I'm just…not feeling up to being alone right now. Could you stay for a bit?" She asked as though it would cause his trouble.

He walked to the couch and sat down. "I'll stay for as long as you need me."

"I'll always need you in one way or another. So are you just going to move in?" She sat next to him.

He kissed her gently. "If that's what it takes to keep my darling Penelope Garcia happy then I'd be more than willing."

Penelope realized that Derek meant every word, even with his signature million dollar cheeky grin. She smiled and returned his kiss with passion.

Derek was momentarily taken off guard by Garcia's sudden assault on his lips but welcomed her with open arms.

When they broke for air Penelope looked into Derek's eyes and knew he wanted this, but she also saw something questioning. "What's wrong hot stuff?"

"This is Garcia. You're dating Kevin, we can't do this." He hated his screaming conscience right now.

"One, call me Penelope or baby girl. Two, Kevin broke up with me before we got on the jet, he didn't believe that nothing happened between us while we shared a room."

"The first I can do. As far as the second one is concerned, is that why you looked so down on the jet and at the office?"

She nodded. "That's also why I was watching that anime, I was thinking about who I would pick as my host."

"Did you decide on one?" Derek asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes."

"Who would that be?"

"The James Bond type." She kissed him again.

This time he didn't hold back. Derek deepened the kiss and held his baby girl close.

Penelope fisted Derek's black T-shirt and broke the kiss only long enough to remove the article of clothing.

Once Derek's chest was bare Penelope let her hands explore his gorgeous abs. She felt her way to his back and found that it felt just as amazing.

By this time Derek had already unbuttoned Penelope's blouse and was memorizing every inch of her torso. After he unclasped her bra it took only moments for every article of clothing to be shed and on the floor.

Derek broke the kiss. "Bed."

Penelope nodded in agreement and they moved to her bed, but within seconds they were continuing their actions.

They broke the kiss again for air.

"Protection."

"Pill. Now shut up and take me my chocolate God."

That was all he needed to hear. And that's just what he did.

Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia made love the night. She met him thrust for thrust. They cried each other's names when they fell over the edge together.

After they had both relaxed Derek decided now he needed to tell her what she truly meant to him.

"Hey baby girl."

"Yes?" She was sleepy and sated but paying attention.

"I love you. I mean it. I always have."

"I love you too."

"Good to hear. Now go to sleep crazy girl."

And she did, in his loving arms.


End file.
